


Pray

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	Pray

On the day of the attacks the six called Natalie locked herself up in the small house on Picon that she had been calling home and prayed. From sun up until that last bomb went off and her consciousness was no longer in that body she prayed. 

She prayed to god for the souls of all of his children that lost their lives that day. 

And she prayed for Tyler the paper boy who always told her “Good morning” when he saw her on her way to work, even when she could tell he would rather be anywhere than on his bike before sunrise. 

And for Marjory, the elderly woman who lived next door and was always trying to set Natalie up with her youngest son. “You two would be so cute together Natalie. And the children, oh the children, they would be so beautiful.” she would tell her.

And Matthew Keikeya and his wife and their brand new grandson they were so proud of.

She prayed that God would forgive them for their sins and make their deaths quick and painless.


End file.
